Usuario Blog:WilltrapAfton2/FNaF: The Golden Eyes. Episodio 38. ( AU )
Capítulo 38: First Born. (Primogénito) Roselle caminó en un pasillo demasiado oscuro para que sus ojos pudieran distinguir cualquier cosa, pero sus alas blancas respladencían en la penumbra, para su beneficio. Dispuesta a explorar la habitación, colocó una mano en la fría pared y comenzó una lenta caminata, intentando no tropezar con algún objeto que por casualidad se encontrará delante de ella; como respaldo también tenía el resplandor que emitían sus alas. Súbitamente su oído captó la oscilación de un sonido, una suave cadencia; era el sonido de un instrumento musical de viento, específicamente el de un saxófono. En el centro de la habitación la luz de un proyector colocado en el techo iluminó al paciente conejo, vestido en un traje de hombre de negocios, sentado en el respaldo de una banca delante de un piano. Caín se limitó a mantener sus ojos cerrados mientras se frotaba las palmas de sus manos y soplaba aire caliente para prepararse para su actuación. La música de más instrumentos musicales comenzó a tocar, el origen de estos era desconocido para Roselle, quien sólo observaba callada detenidamente e inclinó su cabeza en confusión. El conejo estiró sus manos hacia arriba como demostración de su flexibilidad, luego se movió un poco hacia atrás para acomodarse en la espalda de la banca, colocando una pata en el pedal en la base, y presionando con profesionalidad las teclas blancas y de color ébano en un maravilloso espectáculo musical. All begins; all finishes Always in the same place Your body: it is my guarding and church My body: naked and soulless All is working, then breaks down I shook up without thinking in the morrow You: Empowers my madness Me: Desire In both: Love Chase after, means your hands sliding for each corner Don't quit, again, I'm lost in my thoughts I can't find them, but don't worry, carry on and don't stop My soul is hearing your call, and my body writhes Because you are my holy curse! Tras cantar pacientemente en un refinado acento inglés repercutió fuertmente una última vez en las teclas del piano acústico, y abrió sus ojos para mirar fijamente a Roselle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Y yo pensaba que William tenía sus complejos..." Ella masculló, y puso sus ojos en blanco. "Sí, todos los tenemos." Él se puso de pie lentamente y bostezó, levantó un brazo y con un chasquido de sus dedos las luces de la habitación se encendieron espontáneamente. "¿ A qué ha venido esa... peculiar actuación ?" Roselle frunció el ceño. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba un poco más decorada que todos los pasillos que ella había recorrido. El proyector que hace unos momentos había iluminado al conejo se encontraba detrás de su hombro derecho colgado en el techo aún encendido. Las paredes eran de azulejos blancos y negros; al fondo estaba un monitor apagado en pantalla negra y al lado del teclado blanco había una taza de café tibia. "Sí, lo sé. Fue un poco trivial, pero sólo quería dar una buena impresión después de encontrarnos por segunda vez." Caín frotó su garganta, dando el divertido pensamiento de que pareciera que estuviera ahorcándose a sí mismo. "¡ Esto no va a terminar bien para ti ! ¿ Lo sabes ?" Roselle alzó su voz, señalando al conejo con un dedo. "Va a terminar mal para todos. Yo no empezé esto, sólo quería traer de vuelta a mi hijo con su familia." Él intentó esconder su molestia bajo la máscara de una afable sonrisa. "Mis oídos te escuchan." Roselle se cruzó de brazos, no era de las que se tragaban una mentira fácilmente. Caín aclaró su garganta. "Tenemos mucho de que hablar." Él extendió su brazo con su palma esponjosa abierta hacia el monitor, donde la taza comenzó a tambalearse hasta caerse junto con el líquido, pero no hubo sonido, y en cambio, la taza y el café quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Caín bostezó una vez más, y con un ligero torcimiento de su dedo índice hacia atrás la taza fue flotando a una velocidad brusca de vuelta a su pata, él miro de reojo al interior de la taza vacía e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. El café líquido aún permanecía en medio del aire, sin que una sola gota hubiera tocado el suelo y comenzó moverse hacia arriba en forma de un arco hasta volver a meterse dentro de la taza. "Subamos la temperatura un poco." El conejo agarró la taza de su mango y colocó una mano debajo de la base, donde una pequeña y trémula llama surgió para calentar el líquido dentro de la vasija. La llama no estaba en su pata, sino que más bien fue creada espontáneamente en el aire. Caín sorbió un poco del líquido recalentado y respiró echando vapor de sus fosas nasales como las fauces de un dragón. "¿ Un poco de café ?" Él la invito, levantando el brazo con la taza. Roselle erguió una ceja. "¿ Qué planeas ?" Ella preguntó dudosamente. "Quizás sea un asesino, pero también tengo modales." Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente, sonriendo de forma jovial. Roselle relamió sus labios nerviosamente. "¿ Una canción de amor ? ¡ Qué original !" Ella exclamó sarcasticamente. "Oye, No soy de acero. Tengo un corazón y siento emociones... emociones que realmente detesto." Él respondió, apoyando su mano en un costado del piano para relajarse mientras disfrutaba de su bebida. "A propósito... ¡ Gracias !" Él dijo súbitamente tras terminar el café, colocando la taza encima del costado donde había estado apoyado. "Muchas cosas, todas ellas relacionadas con mi hijo." Él respondió fríamente, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y los músculos de su área facial se tensaron. '-Mientras tanto-' Freddy yacía acostado en la cama de sábanas rosas, formulando una pregunta tras otra en su mente. La muñeca Ella se encontraba sentada a horcajadas en su pecho, y él constantemente le daba cuerda para que ella le diera compañía. "Y al final nunca pudimos tomar un taza de té..." La muñeca masculló y sacudió su cabeza nerviosamente. El oso se rió nerviosamente, jugando aburridamente con las hebras de su cabello, que como dato perturbador, eran reales y no sintetizados como él había pensado en un principio. "No pertenezco aquí. Pero pienso obtener algunas respuestas a mis preguntas." Él declaró en un tono estoico. Acto seguido, Freddy dejó a la muñeca a un lado y saltó de la cama como un resorte. "¡ Nada contiene la furia de un oso !" Él gritó en voz alta, esperando a que alguien milagrosamente lo escuchase detrás de la puerta. Impacientemente, el oso golpeó con fuerza la puerta con un puño cerrado y se dobló la muñeca en el primer golpe :'v. "¿ Estás bien ?" Ella volteó su cabeza unos 130 grados para ver al oso haciendo una mueca que delataba su dolorosa situación. "¡ Perfectamente !" Freddy puso su pata lastimada detrás de su espalda para evitar pasar verguenza delante de la muñeca. Un pequeño sonido robótico se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, y esta se abrió, revelando a Abigail con un semblante preocupado y ojos rojos debido a lágrimas que ya no eran visible en su faz. "Ehm hola, ¿ estás bien ?" El oso preguntó nerviosamente. La coneja suspiró con pesar. "¿ Cómo está tu mano ?" Ella se cruzó de brazos seriamente. La verguenza recorrió a través de todo el cuerpo del oso. "¡ Mano ! ¿ Qué mano ? ¡Ambas están bien!" Él retrocedió, tropezando y resbalándose con la alfombra en forma de corazón que estaba a sus pies, cayendo de espaldas con un ruido sordo. "La ventaja de estas orejas es que pueden oír la frecuencia de sonidos casi imperceptibles para los oídos de los demás." Ella acarició una de sus grandes orejas, pareciendo hasta casi narcisista. "Soy un lepórido, y no ignoro mi biología." Ella se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa fingida. Abigail entonces extendió su brazo hacia abajo, ofreciendo su mano al oso para levantarse y retomar la compostura, él la aceptó dubitativamente y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para ponerse de pies. "Comenzaba a sentirme olvidado." Freddy sonrió con una actitud positiva, encogiendose de hombros tímidamente. "He venido para sacarte de aquí." Ella dijo, haciendose a un lado y recostando su espalda a la puerta de metal plateado y brillante. "¡ Genial !" Freddy se apresuró rápidamente para salir pero ella le agarró de un hombro. "¡ Consíderate afortunado de que no hayas tenido que pagar la renta !" Abigail declaró abiertamente con un tono sombrío y una vena palpitante en su frente, sus ojos rojos le daban una apariencia atemorizante cuando las sombras cubrían su rostro por unos cortos segundos "(Es la segunda chica que más me ha atemorizado en mi vida)" Él pensó reflexivamente, tragando salivamente y sudando en profusión. '-De vuelta con nuestra bailarina favorita-' "Sois como 13 invitados en una reunión esperada... ¿ Me veo pálido ? ¿ Te gustan mis bigotes ? ¿ Crees que este es el mejor traje para la ocasión ?" Caín fingió cómicamente ajustarse sus atavíos. "¿ Fuiste tú quién envió al payaso a nuestro pueblo ?" Roselle apretó un puño. "Mis disculpas sobre eso; Ennard era un puro mocoso que me desobedeció. Yo sólo le ordene traer a mi hijo de vuelta con su familia." Él reiteró, frunciendo el ceño airadamente tras recordar su mayor fracaso. Roselle dio un paso hacia adelante y señaló al conejo con su dedo índice con una uña pintada con esmalte azul. "Es tu culpa que Ennard casi destruyerá Hurricane." Ella le acusó fríamente. "¿ Y ?" Él preguntó lento y cansino, frotando su barbilla. Roselle casi perdió su paciencia, haciendo una mueca de mohín. "Ennard y sus matones mataron muchas personas, ¿ acaso no tienes respeto por la vida ?" Ella resintió, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Caín frunció sus labios en disgusto. "No, la muerte no tiene respeto por mi vida. Por eso sigo vivo y no pienso quedo con el rabo entre las piernas." Él estornudó, escupiendo fuera de su boca accidentalmente una bocanada de fuego que Roselle esquivó con un rápido reflejo. "Perdón, supongo que es el polvo y la suciedad con los que tengo que trabajar cada día." Él dijo frotándose su nariz irritada. "¿ Qué le hiciste a Michael ?" Ella preguntó airadamente. Caín suspiró. "Le saqué las tripas y dejé que se desangrará." Él confesó abiertamente, con una despreciable sonrisa. Roselle finalmente hizo su jugada y en un rápido movimiento le golpeó con un puño cerrado en su barbilla y le hizo retroceder con una patada al estómago. "¡ Aprecio tu valentía por llegar hasta donde estás ahora ! ¡ Debo reconocer que eres una chica con agallas, pero muy tonta para venir aquí tú sola !" Él no pareció inmutarse ante sus ataques, pero probablemente fingía. Ella apretó sus dientes. "¡ No te soporto !" Ella declaró en voz alta. Caín acomodó las mangas de su traje hasta sus codos. "Odiarme es algo inteligente de tu parte." Dijo, sacudiendo melindrosamente el polvo de su traje. Roselle intentó golpearlo con un ataque directo pero él extendió su brazo y la agarró del cuello, acercando su rostro al de ella tranquilamente. "Sólo ha habido 5 mujeres en toda mi vida que me han pegado, y acabas de entrar en esa lista..." Caín le sonrió con desprecio y la arrojó hacia un lado. "¡ No provoques a lo que no puedes matar !" Él se sentó en la banca frente al piano, con sus brazos acomodados detrás de su cabeza. Ella se levantó de un salto y se frotó con una mano el cuello para aliviar el dolor; donde el conejo había ejercido presión estaba una quemadura de su mano. "El odio que mi esposo te tiene está justificado." Roselle masculló. Las orejas del conejo se movieron a lados diferentes al captar la frecuencia sonora de su voz. "Él me odia y me quiere muerto... pero sigue siendo mi hijo." Él bufó con sus ojos cerrados. "¿ Por qué actúas tan diferente ? La última vez que nos encontramos, me estabas estrangulando y me amenazabas con abrirme el estómago." Ella le hizo recordar, aún frotándose su cuello. "¿ Acaso no dije que lo sentía ? Sé que no confías en mí, pero somos familia... nuera." Él sonrió maliciosamente, aunque se trataba de otra respuesta sarcástica. Roselle arqueó una ceja. "No-me... llames así." Ella levantó un dedo como advertencia en exasperación. Él se encogió de hombros. "Tranquila, nuera. Estoy aquí en son de paz." El conejo sonrió traviesamente, e incluso Roselle no pudo aguantar devolverle una sonrisa. Aunque esa felicidad duraría muy poco... Continuará... Categoría:Entradas